


I'll always be there to help you

by majesticmattsmith



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmattsmith/pseuds/majesticmattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, tiring day of shooting, Matt, Karen and Arthur decided that they would go out to the cinema.<br/>As they’re walking, Matt looks at his friends and comes out with what’s bothered him all day.<br/>“Why wasn’t Alex on set today?”<br/>They look at him like it’s that obvious. Karen tells him anyway. “She’s ill. Haven’t you heard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be there to help you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Isabelle *hugs her* Thanks, hon!  
> I don't know anything about these people's real life. I'm writing for fun.

After a long, tiring day of shooting, Matt, Karen and Arthur decided that they would go out to the cinema.  
As they’re walking, Matt looks at his friends and comes out with what’s bothered him all day.

“Why wasn’t Alex on set today?”

They look at him like it’s that obvious. Karen tells him anyway. “She’s ill. Haven’t you heard?”

Arthur continues. “She called The Moff and me and I told Karen.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Matt frowns suddenly confused at his friends secrecy.

“You didn’t ask.” Arthur states.

Matt can’t decide whether to be angry or worried. It’s about his ‘wife’ and after the wedding scene he realized something he’d been trying to deny for a long-long time. From the first day he met her and her glorious convoluted curls, he felt something unimaginably special, something he’d never experienced.

Matt stops abruptly in his tracks as an idea quickly forms in his mind.

“I’m gonna go see her”. He outright beam at his friends as the thought of comforting Alex excites him probably more than it should.

Arthur and Karen look at him like he’s the one who’s ill.

“What?! He looks between the two. “You think I’m just gonna leave my wife while she’s no doubt suffering all alone!” He throws his hands up in the air along with a rather exaggerated sigh.

Karen grins at him. “I think you take your role too seriously. But honestly, it’s a great idea. I’m sure she’ll be happy to have company. Come along Arthur.”

Karen tugs on Arthurs arm and Matt would feel sorry for the bloke but all thoughts leave his head as he thinks about poor Alex feeling shit and having no-one there for her.  
“Alright let’s go to the cinema and leave our son-in-law to visit his ‘wife’. Karen states with a waggle of her fingers at the for mentioned wife.

Arthur turns to face her. “Alright, let’s go.” Karen grabs Arthurs hand as they stride away exchanging the odd mumble and moan to each other as they walk.

“And I take my role too seriously” Matt mutter’s under his breath with a fond shake of his head.

\---

He’s standing in front of the door to her flat. Raising his hand, he knocks three times. “Alex love? It’s me, Matt” He hears her fumbling with something and she answers. “Come in! It’s open.”

When he goes inside, he finds her in the kitchen, washing plates. He strides towards her. “Hey there Kingston!”

“Hello sweetie!” They greet each other with a smile. “How have you been?” He asks her worriedly suddenly looking concerned.  
“Well, I got a fever and a headache. I was lying in bed all morning, but now that I’ve taken some pills and I’m fine.” She lies.  
“So I decided to do some cleaning.”

He glares at her. “You shouldn’t be doing anything in you condition, Christ Alex you shouldn’t even be out of bed!” He takes her hands in his. “Now, please go to bed and I’ll make some tea, you look terrible!”

“Thanks darling! And honestly, you don’t have to… I’m fine, really I am.”

He puts the back of his hand on her forehead. “But I’d like to help you. You’re hot, very hot actually. That’s not good Alex.” His voice taking on a more serious tone.

Alex smiles at how concerned he looks and deciding better not to argue with him. He looks at her seriously. “It’s not funny, Alex, I worry about you.”

Suddenly, she feels dizzy and nearly collapses onto the floor, but fortunately he catches her. Putting his hand under her legs, the other supporting her back he gathers her in his arms. He carries her into the main bedroom and gently lays her down.

Alex opens her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Matt asks desperately. Alex tries sits up, but she falls back. “I don’t think so. I must have passed out. I didn’t eat anything all day.”

“Wait…” Matt goes out of her room and finds a washcloth. He pours hot water from the top onto it and hurries back to Alex.

“I’m here” He whispered as he dabbed the wet washcloth all over and kissed her forehead fondly.

“Thank you! I don’t know what I would have done without you here.”

“I promised tea. Do you want something to eat?”

“Yeah that’d be great darling, thank-you.” And she looks so sincere.

He stands up. “Okay! I’ll be right back.”

He looks back at her from the doorway. “Don’t move!”

She smiles at him. “Whatever my Doctor says.”

After he goes out Alex begins to think about why exactly he did come over. Not that she minds, because she likes him. Maybe a bit too much. And without him she probably would have ended up on the floor for god knows how long until someone found her. But he was there. It’s really kind to visit a friend if they’re ill. That’s what bothers her. She’s just a friend. She shouldn’t think about him in any way not as a friend. She has a daughter to think about. But how could anybody resist his charms and sweetness, that floppy brown hair she’s grown oh so fond of over the years and just _Matt_.

Everything flies out of her mind as Matt opens the door. He has a salver in his hands and there’s a sandwich and two mugs on it. Alex sits up slowly as Matt smiles at her as he makes his way over. “Your wish is my command.” He puts the salver on the bed and takes a seat next to Alex. “Thank you, sweetie.” She sips from her tea. “This is amazing! Exactly what I needed.” He sips from his mug too and smiles at her. “Nothing better than a good old cupper!”

They sip their tea in comfortable silence as Alex takes soft bites out of her sandwich.

“You should see a doctor. People don’t faint for no reason Kingston.”

She looks up at him. “I know I should, but I’ll be fine don’t fret darling!” He reaches out and covers his hand with her own fragile, pale one.

“Alex, please promise me you’ll go to a doctor tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright. I will.”

She lies back onto the bed then with a yawn.

“Do you want to sleep? I’ll just go then…” He starts to stand up and leave but she grabs his wrist. Surprised by how much she doesn’t want to let him go. “No, don’t go away. I…I-I mean…you can stay if you want to. I’d prefer it if you were here with me.”

He sits back next to her. “I’ll stay then. Want me to tell you a bedtime story?” he coo’s patronizingly.

“I’d like to hear one” She says between giggles and a roll of her eyes.

As he speaks softly to her, Alex starts to feel relaxed and drowsy-warm all over. He’s barley started the story before she’s fallen asleep, head resting on his shoulder as her curls tickle his nose.  
He’s just admires her for a few moments then tries to make a way out of her room without making any noise. He shuts the door, looking around the living room. The place is such a mess. He comes to the conclusion to clean up for her, because why not? Alex obviously isn’t in any fit state to do anything at the moment.

After about an hour he’s done with the living room, but notices the unwashed plates in the kitchen. Half an hour later, he leaves a note for Alex on her nightstand that reads: _‘Don’t worry, Kingston! I didn’t break anything, but cleaned your house. xx -Matt’_


End file.
